


Hiraeth (DISCONTINUED)

by mintedmango



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Multi, studio ghibli au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: The moving lamp post bounces in front of you, illuminating your path to a new door, never telling you where you were going and why, just silently leading you into the dark abyss that was your strange dream world.**SERIES IS DISCONTINUED**





	Hiraeth (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> **SERIES IS DISCONTINUED**

Hiraeth: is a word which cannot be completely translated, meaning more than solely “missing something” or “missing home.” It implies the meaning of missing a time, an era, or a person - including homesickness for what may not exist any longer. 

~.–.~.–.~

Well, this was new. 

Or was it? 

The moving lamp post bounces in front of you, illuminating your path to a new door, never telling you where you were going and why, just silently leading you into the dark abyss that was your strange dream world. 

You were having the weirdest dreams lately, traveling between worlds and scenarios in your slumber, fighting off monsters and meeting creatures you didn’t know your mind was capable of creating. You had thought maybe it had to do with things you consumed before bed, but that wasn’t it. It didn’t matter if you ate a generous amount of ice cream before bed or not, the odd dreams would occur still. You wondered if it had to do with the TV show you were trying to make headway through before you closed your eyes and were whisked away to the land with the moving steam-punk looking buildings or between the interesting cat you had met the other night that talked to you. None of this made sense. You couldn’t figure out what was behind all the people and places in your dreams. The only thing you did notice that it was happening nine days before the full moon was occurring though, the biggest and brightest moon in history they say. 

All these dreams had to be connected in some semblance as well you finally realize that after the nine doors you had gone through previously were back on and in full force standing before dream you. The lamp post hangs above the multiple colored doors, waiting for you to choose one of the nine patiently. 

You look from the light to the doors and back several times, worry painting your features as the dream you bites your lip in thought. You know a little about each door and the worlds behind them. 

The first wooden door was a bright yellow color, leading to the lad with the rust-colored giant house you walked through before meeting a man with the same golden-colored hair as the door named Bang Chan. He was the owner of the house, as well as the warlock who was making it move on its own. He was handsome - dangerous even with those eyes that sparkled with mischief laced in them, dressed in robes that looked expensive, probably from all around the world. It was a huge house, complete with room after room, door after different looking door, winding around and leading down a new hallway with every turn of your head or up every flight of stairs. It was a little dark and dusty in the home and Bang Chan kept apologizing, saying he could never tie down a maid for long. He asked you if you would be interested and dream you politely told him you would consider it. He beams and leads you back downstairs to were you begin to share a meal together, complete with meats and cheeses from all the lands around him. After the meal is finished and you know tales of blob people and witches and ghosts, Bang Chan (who has told you to call him Channie), kisses you on the cheek (which felt far too real for this to be a dream), and whisks you back out the yellow door, flicking the knob back to a black tab on the handle and pushing you out the door with a wistful goodbye. 

The next door is grey when you enter the dream world and the lamp leads you to the singular door. You open it caution, worried what was behind the threshold of this door. You were so nervous there was going to be something straight out of a nightmare, that this door wasn’t going to be as forgiving as the first one was. You are greeted, much to your delight, by a man that had gray fuzzy ears and didn’t speak very much. He took your hand and walked you around a very peaceful forest at night time where there were fireflies buzzing around both of your heads. You helped him plant a garden full of several different kinds of vegetables and herbs. Once you were done planting, this mysterious man shouts out loud saying what you believe is his name over and over making little motions with his body like he wanted the plants to grow. You laugh and do the same, playing along to his desires in childlike wonderment. You keep at it for a while and sure enough, they grew and they grew tall. He then slung you across his back, literally flying to the top of the tallest oak in the forest. You admire the stars in the sky, the twinkling lights of the city beyond the forest, and the scent of the fresh air from up here. You feel yourself start to fall asleep in your dreams as he takes your hands in his with a wide beaming smile. He screams, ‘WOOJIN!’ once more before he floats you back down to the ground, setting you upon your toes and kissing your forehead as you wake from your slumber. 

The next door is charcoal black in color and you hesitate because there as snarls coming out from behind the door. You are nervous for what is going to happen if you push open the door, but the dream you is brave and you do so anyway. What you witness is terrible. A man is about to kill a scared raccoon-dog stuck in a trap and you scream, jumping into action and throwing your slippers at the evil man in question. He falls down as you reclaim your items, about to hit him again in defense of the animal. “Don’t!” You shout as the man flees, screaming and scrambling away from something behind you. You close your eyes and brace for the impact that never comes, thinking it was a bear or wild boar or something much worse. You turn around after it’s silent in the forest, running to help the raccoon-dog you were determined to save but are startled to find a man in his place. He asks you for help, nodding to his bloodied arm that was caught in the trap still. You comply, thinking that this dream was a strange one indeed. You study the injured man in question, noticing his round cheeks and kind eyes, his voice stable but gentle as you undo the trap and dress his wounds. He thanks you with a giant smile and a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling his face upon your yours for a split second and after you blink he’s gone and you are staring at the ceiling of your apartment. 

Night after night, you are met with strange encounters from various men.

You meet a boy who was sweet and sassy behind the dark blue door, flying you around on the back of his broom as he made several different deliveries around the harbor town. Minho’s Delivery Service he proudly exclaimed as he raced around with you in the sky. The birds flutter and squawk around you as you are carried along with the wind, clutching onto Minho’s back for safety. He laughs out loud as he dips his broom down so you are fearful of falling off. He gives a hearty chuckle once more. He wore a red bow in his dark hair that moved with the wind raking through his locks and his black cat that was awfully friendly was named Stay. His beautiful eyes sparkle when he told you he was a witch. “Not a warlock - I’m a witch.” He beamed as he bid you farewell. 

The next door was orange, dropping you off in the middle of the ocean. Literally. You struggled to breathe, clutching for air as you are seemingly carried further and further into the current of the depths down below. You want the surface but you have no such luck as your breathing was giving out. A young boy puts a bubble around your head. After you catch your breath and thank him for saving you, revealing a soft child-like smile to appear on his face and a spark of wonder to appear in his rich brown eyes. He offers you some ham as he swims you back to his house on the ocean floor, telling you his name was Jeongin but he likes to be called I.N. You giggle and say that he was the nicest creature in the whole ocean and he beams a bright smile at you. Once you’ve shared a meal, he takes your hand and floats slowly up to the surface kissing you goodbye and your cheek in a very shy and sheepish manner. You could’ve sworn his face was as bright as the setting sun. 

The next door was green and you hoped it was some kind of forest or nature world again. No such luck with your wishful thinking though you are afraid to say. This time you were being thrust in the middle of a party of cats that stood like humans. They all gasped and looked at you as if you were a disgusting creature or a ghost you suppose. “May I have this dance?” Asks a tall, friendly-looking cat who resembled a human more than a feline. You nod as the music picks back up. You notice that he is wearing a collar that says SEUNGMIN printed on the front of the gold dangling choker. He twirls you around the marbled dance floor as he explains that he is the prince of the land of cats and it was his birthday today. You apologize for ruining his party and he shakes his head, whiskers and tail twitching as he does so. He tells you you have made his night a thousand times more enjoyable. He kisses your hand with a vibrant grin and when you blink you are staring at your own cat, Marty, in the face who was meowing for food. 

A bright blue door is what you see next and you are immediately excited to go through it, turning the handle and falling straight out of the hole in the sky. You scream as your nightgown flutters around you, the evening sky loud against your ears as you fall downward. You’ve had falling nightmares before but this, this was something entirely different as you feel the wind whipping past your face, you feel your stomach clench and your dinner about ready to fall out as you plummet to your certain death. “Hang on!” A clear voice growls and all of a sudden you are being lifted by a weight under you. You peep an eye open to see white scales underneath your hand. There’s turquoise hair you are engulfed in as the sky ripples on below you and the surface you are riding. “You really fell for me huh?” The voice booms out, teasing lit laced in his words. You look behind you and see a long winding tail with a tuft of blue-green fur at the end of it. You gulp once the beast sets you down looking at you in his yellow eyes to reveal a dragon to you. He seemingly grins, looking at you as gently as a dragon could you suppose. “Haha! You need to rest more darling.” He breathes some sort of sleep powder on you and you immediately rest your tired eyes waking up to Marty screaming at you for food once more.

The door that appears in front of you on the eighth night was a shimmering silver color. You shrug a sigh, pressing through the door in your path once more. Once you peeked your head through the door you are greeted by a bamboo forest that stands tall and proud above you. A man is singing, walking through the towering plants like his feet were made of clouds and you didn’t know what to do. He was glowing. He was as bright as the moon and more vibrant than stars in the night sky as he sings a sad song to the night sky. He’s handsome and beautiful and every other word that there could be to describe this stunning man singing about loss and love to the full moon. It made your heart aches for him as you could see as well as hear the sincerity laced into his delicate words. You hold your breath when he finishes his song and his eyes were trained upon you. In the blink of an eye, he is suddenly in front of you whispering about the moon and how he’s always been watching you, holding your hand as he presses his pretty lips to your skin over and over until he is gone and your alarm clock is blaring at you. 

The next door is blood red which scares you beyond belief. All the doors you thought would be safe were not and all the doors that were scary looking turned out to be just fine. You creep into this maroon door, a forest opening up around you and you sigh a breath of relief. Thank goodness, hopefully, it was more animal people again. You hear a branch snap behind you and you whip around to face the sound. A man in a mask and a fur cloak greeted you with a tip of a spear pointed directly at your throat. You stand in silence as giant white wolves circle you, growling about how a human-like you is not welcome in their lush forest. “Who are you and why do you smell like all the other forests of the lands?” The man asks in an intimidating and low pitched voice as he removes his mask to reveal a handsome boy behind it. You explain all the crazy dreams you have been having and he immediately removes his blade from your sweating neck, coming to pull your waist close to his. His honey-colored eyes search yours, looking for a speck of doubt as he takes off his necklace and gives it to you, telling you to wear it around your neck at all times for protection. 

You wake up the following morning with the necklace wrapped around your neck, smelling like pine and fresh air. 

You didn’t know what was happening to you and you weren’t sure you wanted to know as you laid down for the tenth night, worried that you would travel to another land once more tonight, instead, being greeted by the lamp once again and ending up with all the doors in front of you while you ponder your choices, a tenth door does appear in front of you. The lamp jumps up and down in front of it slowly and you shiver. A feeling of familiarity washing over you as you reach for the knob that was as white as snow. 

You push into the door and cannot believe your eyes when you are greeted by every single boy you’ve encountered in your dream state. 

You blink several times in shock, trying to register everything as they clap there hands and call to you in glee. 

It was weird, once you stepped into the door you kinda felt like it was home. Like you know them from a previous life or something. You felt like you have been to all these places before, that you had met all the animals and people behind the doors of the places you had journeyed to in your dreams. But it felt right to be with them, like you had a relationship just beyond a dream with them - like your soul knew who they were. 

But now, seeing them - all nine of the various boys you have met fleshed out before you was an even bigger shock to you than going through all nine boots at once. 

“Welcome home!” Bang Chan greets you with a smile and a hug and you just couldn’t be an equal mix of both confused and elated. 

And you weren’t sure which was worse.


End file.
